Constellations of Beginnings
by Green Goddess
Summary: Galaxia has long been defeated, and the senshi have been in a seemingly everlasting time of peace. How naive. Necris and Nekroth are threatening the planet Earth. If the world goes boom...quoth the Virgo..."CAN I EAT IT?!"
1. Constellations of Beginnings :: Prolouge

Constellations of Beginnings  
Prolouge  
by- Green Goddess and Kitty Silver  
rated- REALLY GOOD!!!! Kidding PG (slight violence)  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
The only people that belong to me are: Tamahome Sei, Nuriko Sei,  
Necris and Nekroth. Have a nice day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DREAM  
'da dum da dumda dada da dum da dum da da da da dum da dum da  
dada daaaaaa!'  
(AN: Wizard of Oz thingy ^,~ enough dum da's? Its the Wicked Witch of the West's theme !)  
  
'Yes my stupid friend!yes!!'   
  
"Whats with the two mysterious voices?" "Senshi run!!!"  
  
' No!! We're only trying to stop the ----'  
END DREAM  
  
Rei jolts up in bed sweating all over and shaking.  
She stops for a second. "Yes my stupid friend yes?"  
She sweatdrops BIG time. "That was...interesting?"   
She looks around the empty room in the temple.  
She looks out the window. "Nani? Already day time.  
Sleepin like Usagi."  
  
  
She sighs then climbs out of bed. "I'm gonna go talk to Michiru"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Honestly Haruka. I had the strangest dream last night."  
Michiru wondered out loud. There was a knock at the door.  
Setsuna went to answer it.  
"Yes. What is it Rei?" Rei was standing outside   
the door panting.  
" Please come in." Setsuna stepped aside from the door  
to let the worried girl in.  
  
Rei ran to Michiru. "Whats wrong Rei?"  
"Michiru-chan! I had that kind of prophetic dream last night."  
"Thats odd I did too." Michiru pondered. "You see..." Rei started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
G-chan: Aloha victims!  
Kitty: Konichiwa minna! I'm sorry for my little slightly tappy friend  
of mine.  
G-chan: I'm hurt. -.-;;  
Kitty: I'm sooo sorrrry my little friend (turns aside)  
"maybe" smiles evily  
G-chan: I heard that. Meanie! (Cat fight starts)  
Kitty: MEEROOW!!!!! GGGRRRRRRRRRR!  
G-chan:...,......owie........  
Kitty: (smiling apoligettically) That's all right I forgive you.  
ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!! hehe  
G-chan: AAARRRRRGHHH!!  
G-chan: Send all your comments here (ONLY COMMENTS!)  
tapgoddess89@aol.com  
Kitty: We also accept money ^^ 


	2. Constellations of Beginnings :: Chapter ...

Constellations of Beginnings  
  
by Green Goddess and Kitty Silver  
  
rated- PG (little violence)  
  
Disclaimer- *Kitty* boredom WHY MUST WE REPEAT THIS!!??  
  
WE DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
G-chan: All we own are: Tamahome Sei, Nuriko Sei, Necris , Nekroth,  
  
and all the firggin' monsters that we all LOVE SOOOO much.  
  
On with the show!!   
  
( and no Tamahome and Nuriko aren't from Fushigi Yugi)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa students!"   
  
"Konnichiwa Mei-sensei" The students replied boredly   
  
"Today we have a new student!"   
  
"Oh joy." cried a voice from the back of the room.   
  
"SHUT UP TOM!!" The annoyed sensei screeched.  
  
A pink-haired-bunnyrabbit-style-hairstyled head rose up from her  
  
desk with the imprint of the desk upon the front of the bratty face.  
  
'dum  
dum  
da dum!!!'  
  
came within her pea sized brain junk food crammed head.  
  
(kitty's writting all this so far can you tell?)   
  
{G-chan: I wrote most of it!!} (but i write very wordy!!)   
  
{yeah right}   
  
"Her name is Tamhome Sei."   
  
'Snicker. snicker, snicker.'   
  
A medium sized, cinnamon blond girl, with her hair done in a  
  
soft straight hairstyle,  
  
with devious turquoise eyes, walked into the room.  
  
She glared evily at Chibi-usa.   
  
"AHEM!! Tamahome, you may go sit next to Chibi-usa."  
  
Tamahome walks to the back of the room with a playful smile   
  
on her face as all the boys start drooling, with hearts in their eyes.  
  
Chibi-usa glares back daggers at the new girl enviously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long grooling day at school, Chibi-usa ventures to the park  
  
where Rei called a meeting. She sighs and continues her journey.  
  
"HEYYY Rei!!!! She cries. Of course Rei doesn't here her.   
  
Chibi-usa sighs for the umpteenth time that day and keeps on going.  
  
Little does she know... there's someone following her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long do you think they can keep going at it like that?"  
  
"I dunno Minako. They seem very...uh...into it?" Makoto said.  
  
"I bet you 30 yen that they go at it 'till the end of the meeting!"  
  
Minako bet her friend. "You're on!"  
  
What the two were refering to was Usagi and Mamoru making out  
  
on the bench. "Hey everyone!" Chibi-usa greeted cheerfully.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru broke apart. "Hey Chibi-usa-chan"  
  
Usagi said cheerfully.   
  
Mamoru was totally out of it with his mouth wide open drooling  
  
and mumbling to himself.'a ha ha, ...more...,' (outloud)  
  
"Damn!! I lost all my money!!" Minako screamed.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!! I'm rich!!Muawahhaahahah!!!!Mwaha  
  
::cough cough:: Mwah ha ha!! ::coff coff::"   
  
Makoto falls to the ground in a fit of laughter and coughs.  
  
"You're not YET Mako-chan!! I still have my money!!! Ha haha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't! I won fair and square!"  
  
Makoto gets up off the ground ad chases Minako.  
  
The two laugh and scream and run for a while.   
  
Makoto FINALLY cought up to Minako and tackled her.   
  
They then began to wrestle for the money.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops -_-;;;;;   
  
"Rei why the emergency meeting?" questioned Chibi-Usa.   
  
"I've call this meeting 'cause last night  
  
I recieved a prophetic dream.   
  
Not only have I gotton this dream but Michiru has had it as well.  
  
In the dream was voices, I feel that some new enemy is coming or  
  
has come and that the scence in my dream will happen.  
  
Something very bad, everyone."   
  
"Really Rei?" came up Minako ,obviously she won the fight amazingly  
  
against Makoto."Yes, we must be ready for whatever comes."  
  
Usagi chirped up "But in the last battle we had against Galaxia  
  
we lost all of our power."   
  
"You guys, something like our powers at an end for morphing  
  
can't just end here, it must continue."   
  
words from the wise Ami coming from her multi-language learning book.  
  
"Anything else besides this? Isn't there anything else that is  
  
excruciatingly important to say?"mentioned Makoto.  
  
"Yah, there's a really cute Junior guy that is around that   
  
I noticed that had a really fine butt!!"Cried Minako.  
  
(Sweatdrop;;)  
  
"Anything else?" hoped Ami   
  
"Well..." began Chibi-Usa,   
  
"There is this new girl in my class that is REALLY evil and devious.  
  
I think she put a spell on all the guys in class and I'll bet she  
  
is the new enemy!!"   
  
Mamoru asked "Is that what she really is or how you think of her?   
  
Are you jealous of her or something?"  
  
'Wow, Mamo-chan really knows me well'thought Chibi-Usa  
  
"UM, no comment." she replied  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it there is this new girl in our school."  
  
ventured on Usagi. "YES, SHE MUST BE THE EVIL ENEMY.   
  
SHE IS A SEDUCTRESS OF ALL HELL!!!"   
  
running in Minako,Makoto, and Ami.   
  
(Sweatdrop Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru)  
  
Usagi goes on to tell what this new girl is like tentivley   
  
processiding caustioly   
  
"Her name is Nuriko Sei. She is a new junior.  
  
I really don't know too much about her.  
  
The guys at school are really trying to help her get accustomed  
  
to the new area that she's in.  
  
(Kitty-sama: No wonder Ami,Makoto, and Minako are all upset!!  
  
she's Gotta be pretty to be attacting all those helpful boys!!^-~:  
  
(G-chan:snicker snicker, yeah right kitty! Snicker)  
  
( I'm going to to hurt you if you don't Shut-UP so shuddap!!  
  
OR i'll make YOUR famillar character (with evil voice)  
  
suffer muah ha ha haaaa)   
  
{G-chan: Oh I'm Scared!!}  
  
(Kitty:Better Be!!!)  
  
Hotaru notices a dark shadow hiding behind a tree.  
  
"Minna, I do believe we should head on home.   
  
Chibi-usa we do have homework you know."   
  
Usagi repremanded  
  
"Chibi-usa, you should go home and do your homework."  
  
Chibi-usa glared back" so don't you i should think!"   
  
" That's just it. You don't."   
  
"Ne... before this breaks out into a war lets go home. Okay?"  
  
exasperated Hotaru. The rabbits break off.  
  
everyone goes home. Two shadows come out of their hiding spots.  
  
????1: They are who they are.  
  
????2: Tee yup it was on our money for sure!  
  
????1: We will start soon. Then they won't worry about  
  
any more problems.....You should have your hair   
  
back to the way that really represents you again instead of that way  
  
...We shouldn't have read that manga it's too obvious that those aren't  
  
our real names..(smirks)..Tamahome.."  
  
????2: What--ever!!! I say your hair and bangs are just like Nuriko's.  
  
Even tho it was like that befor the thing came out.  
  
Alternate your bang-style between this and the other one, you know.  
  
Nuriko is far too close to your real name 'peaceful jewel'  
  
????1: And your name totally suits your personality 'Demon'   
  
????2: I'm nooot a deeeeemon!! (whines)  
  
????1: Then why'd you chose that name?   
  
????2: Because...I...um,....you win.   
  
????1: I always win!   
  
????2: You do NOT Nuriko!!   
  
????1: Okay then, Prove it.   
  
????2: (chuckles softly) OK.   
  
'Tamahome' taps the large silver crossbow on her arm and  
  
a tiny black bomb flys out and explodes in Nuriko's face.  
  
'Nuriko' falls to the ground. 'Tamahome' bends down and picks  
  
the bigger girl up and carries her over her shoulder.   
  
????2; You sure won that one 'Riko.   
  
She laughs and heads down the street.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
See ya in the next chapter! 


	3. Constellations of Beginnings :: Chapter ...

Constellations of Beginnings  
Green Goddess and Kitty Silver  
Chapter 2 "EYES"  
  
Disclaimer: G-chan: u know what? I'm gettin kinda sick of this.  
::sigh:: aren't u Kitty?  
Silver: doncha ya know already WE DON'T OWN SM grrrrrrr!!  
G-chan: yaawn , All we own are Nekris Nekroth, Nuriko Sei,  
Tamahome Sei, and all those STUPID monsters that everyone luvs.  
Especially the senshi. ::nudge nudge wink wink::  
On With The Show!!!! eeeerm story. a ha ha a ha haaa  
K-chan: ah sure (sweat drop)::sigh::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Field day~(k-san: A day for all high schoolers. Tee Hee I'ma   
  
Junior Tee Hee)  
  
  
Large groups of high school students roamed around the   
  
field grounds where there are games, sports, crafts, prizes,  
  
and....food.  
  
  
"FOOOOOOD!!! FRRREEEEEEE FOOOOD!!!! Minna-chan!!" came a   
  
piercing shriek from the buffet tables.  
  
As everyone knows genki Usagi has already inhaled more   
  
than three-fourths of the food in three seconds. "How many   
  
people are willing to bet that she chokes on some dim sum,   
  
now!!" calls out Minako. Makoto throws 25 Yen on the table   
  
and calls out "Place your bets here!!!"  
  
"50 Yen!"  
  
"100 Yen!"  
  
"125 Yen!"  
  
"140 Yen!"  
  
"Heh heh heh. Minako-chan, we're gonna be rich."   
  
"Yes, we are Mako-chan, yes we are."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
'Yuuum! This food is delicious!! GASP!! Is that sushi!!   
  
Yeeay!!!!  
  
Usagi dive at the tiny dish of sushi on the other side of   
  
the table. She eats three pieces at once the grabs another.   
  
She stops for a breath and starts to choke. She repeatedly   
  
gasped then begins to turn blue.   
  
"::gasp::...help.." though the crowd didn't pay attention to her   
  
but on the growing pile of money.  
  
"...nooooo.."  
  
A figure comes behind Usagi. The person grasps Usagi   
  
around the ribs and starts to pump in an upward motion.  
  
Amy gently tries to get through the crowd. She notices the   
  
movement that the figure is doing. "Nani!! Stop that you   
  
pervert!"  
  
Suddenly a piece of food shoots out of Usagi's mouth   
  
hitting Minako in the back of her head. "HEEEEYYY!!"  
  
"Gomen, Minako," apologized Usagi. Turning around   
  
"Arigato..." she started, but stopped noticing who she was   
  
talking to.  
  
"No problem." replied the figure. " You're...Nuriko   
  
right?" "Sure thing!" said the tall girl. The senshi.   
  
evaluated the junior. Nuriko was a tall junior girl, very   
  
long beautiful brunette hair done back into a braided Odango   
  
even longer than Usagi's, her bangs were that of neo-nuriko   
  
style, on either side of her head was a braid going down   
  
stopping at elbow length, multi-pierced ears, she had lots of   
  
jewelry (mostly silver) Very noticeable was a long necklace that   
  
was longer than the others that had a heart shaped locket   
  
with a cancerean symbol. {K.S.: Tee Hee Kitty Silver hint   
  
hint^^^-^ 


	4. Constellations of Beginnings :: Chapter ...

Constellations of Beginnings   
by Green Goddess and Kitty Silver   
rated PG   
  
Disclaimer-   
G-chan: What annoying things can we write down this time Kitty?   
Kitty: ::Lifts sleepy eyelid:: Ti... I leave it in your tappy hands...   
G-chan: (shoves Kitty off her chair.) Meanie!!  
::Kitty still is asleep never notices G-chan's latest desplay of  
stupidity::   
G-chan: (jumps on Kitty and yanks on her hair.) I ain't stupid!!  
::Kitty exales into G-chan face::  
(G-chan falls to the ground unconscious)  
Kitty: ::Kitty jumps up:: "Aha!! my plan worked!!   
The fanfic is up to me completely.   
I get to dominate the outcome of the story hahahahaha!  
God thanks for those ALTOIDS-IN-REVERSE worked from that joke shop.   
  
K-sama: Now we don't own Sailor Moon or any of them other,   
just as youse all know already from previous chaps. if you don't,   
go read them don't cheat and skip around. Now onward with story!!   
G-chan: All we own are Tamahome Sei, Nuriko Sei, Necris, Nekroth,  
and all them stupid badguys. (We luv our eyes!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
beep...  
beep...  
bep..  
beep...  
  
  
Usagi holds the body in the hospital bed crying silently   
  
"Why..why did you have to use up your energy like that? Now  
  
you have left me alone here without your smile. You're a part   
  
of me if you go...."  
  
Usagi just breaks down crying uncontrollably. Silently a   
  
person comes in and touches Usagi's head.   
  
"Don't worry he won't leave you. Listen,  
you can't just ignore the other   
  
friends you have. You've got to be there for them too. They   
  
feel for Mamoru too. Be strong."   
  
Usagi looks up to see..  
  
Nuriko.   
  
She fixes herself and   
  
smiles back at Nuriko. "Arigato"   
  
"No big. Would you like to   
  
know your horoscope?"   
  
Usagi thinks poop scoop? and makes a   
  
face. Nuriko notices her face   
  
"No, no. HORO-SCOPE. Ya know   
  
astological signs, stars, constellations. Your zodiac sign   
  
is-" Usagi tries to interject   
  
"You don't know mine its c-"   
  
Nuriko just goes on "-cancer. 'Be ready for unexpected   
  
surprises. New strengths and abilities will present itself.   
  
Be prepared for the new to be of the past."   
  
  
Nuriko looks up from the paper to Usagi's puzzled face.   
  
"Nani?" Usagi answers,"How did you know that I'm a cancer?"   
  
Nuriko grins,"Because-of this!!" and pulls out 'Big Book o'   
  
Astrology.' (G-chan: I named it! can't you tell! lol)  
  
::Sweatdrop::   
  
"So everything to know of that stuff is in there?" Usagi asks.  
  
"Hai, and   
  
I know everything thats in here so, I know what each of the   
  
characteristics that is someone's sign."   
  
  
Shyly Usagi asks "Could you tell me about mine?"   
  
"Sure thing, ti. Cancers are usualy very emotional and   
  
loving, like demonstraited a few moments ago. They are also   
  
intuitive and imaginative, shrewd and cautious, protective   
  
and sympathetic, changeable and moody, overemotional and   
  
touchy, clinging and unable to let go.Thats only the   
  
characteristics not the other stuffs like symbolism. For   
  
example the planetary symbol of cancer is ..." She looks   
  
through Usagi seeing something not quite..there "the moon"   
  
Usagi blushes thinking Sailor Moon   
  
"Come on. I know of a very nice cafe, that serves some   
  
nice barley tea. It'll relax ya." (^^) Nuriko says,   
taking Usagi's hand and helping her up  
  
"I can't resist. Tho I would like to come back here   
  
again..." Usagi takes Nuriko's help, and stands,   
glancing at Mamoru in the hospital bed   
  
"I can't blame you, but before that promise that   
  
you'll see to your other friends." Nuriko says,   
an un-readable expression in her eyes   
  
Usagi nods. "I promise"   
  
~Cafe Zodiac~   
  
Usagi and Nuriko are seated in a booth in the far corner   
  
of the cafe.   
  
Soon a young girl that fit the description that Chibi-usa   
  
gave about her new enemy at school, medium height, turquoise   
  
eyes, cinamon blonde hair that was as NORMAL as can POSSIBLY   
  
be!! (G-chan: Now for the fun! here's where I come in!)  
  
  
"Hello! I shall be your waitress today." ::nudge nudge   
  
wink wink at Nuriko:: "What can I get you?"   
  
  
"I'll have some rose tea." Nuriko said.   
  
"Uuuuum, I'll have some barley tea, I guess..." Usagi   
  
thought. "Aaaaaand..."   
  
Nuriko sweatdrops  
  
"An icecream sunday, a large order of fries, a chocolate shake,  
some of those brownies, cookies,"   
The list kept growing and Nuriko's head   
  
sank lower and lower. While Usagi was listing off junk foods,   
  
Nuriko was checking her wallet to see how much money she had   
  
with her. To her luck she had a LOT of moola with her. "I'll   
  
have double of what she has."   
  
^^aha Nuriko's happy, just look at that grinning face   
  
waiting to be stuffed. (G-chan: ::coughcoughpigcough::  
  
"Alrighty then I'll be back with your order in  
::glances at the sheet with the LARGE order on it::... in a   
  
while."   
  
Usagi picks up the book and starts flipping through it.   
  
She slowly nears the back of the book.   
  
Nuriko looks up to see that Usagi has found a broach in   
  
the back of the book. She picks it up and examines it.   
  
"Its yours Usagi," Nuriko smiles gently at her.  
  
Tamahome is nearing the table with their orders, fuming, with smoke   
  
coming out of her ears.   
  
Usagi squeals with delight.   
  
"Are you squealing for the broach or for the orders?"   
  
Tamahome asked with a smirk on her face as she goes to place the   
  
food infront of them.   
  
Usagi starts to open the broach.   
  
"Don't open it!!!" Tamahome throws the LARGE orders over   
  
her shoulder and dives at the table.   
  
(All in Slo-mo)   
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"   
  
She reaches for Usagi's hand and closes the broach very hard   
  
.... ... ...on her fingers   
  
::owwiiee::   
  
::sweatdropiie::   
  
Suddenly the ground rumbles to the sound of a LOUD meow.   
  
::MEEEEEEOOOOOOW::   
  
{G-chan: KITTY!! You freak! I told you not to eat the   
beans at the buffet.}   
  
(Kitty Silver "It is NOT me you freak!! Just keep reading!! :P )   
  
Tamahome is now jumping up and down on the table in pain,   
  
causing a scene   
  
when...   
  
a GIANT black cat lept through the window   
  
knocking down Nuriko and Usagi and smashed the table   
  
scattering everything. Book, orders, and brooch.   
  
  
"Bad kitty!" said the stupid Tamahome. "Meerrrooow?"   
  
"MEOOOOWW!!!"   
  
The Cat monster swipes at the girls waitress.   
  
"That is it! No kitty treats for you!"   
  
Usagi looks at her funny. "What, is going on?" she looks to Nuriko. "What is she going to do?"   
  
Tamahome reaches into her apron pocket and takes out a golden pen. She shoves it HIGH into the air.   
  
Usagi looks puzzled. "What are you gonna do with that?" She asks.   
  
Tamahome sweatdrops. "What do you think I'm gonna do with it!!" She points at the pen wich is still HIGH in the air. "Lets see," she starts. "Its up in the air. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO WITH IT?!?! SHOVE UT UP YOUR ASS!!!"   
  
Usagi still doesn't know what's going on.   
  
Tamahome and Nuriko BOTH sweatdrop.   
  
"You're hopeless." Tamahome mutters.   
  
"VIRGO CELESTIAL POWER!! MAKE UP!!!"   
  
A bright Gold glow and the zodiac symbol of Virgo sourounded the waitress.   
  
"I'm Sailor Virgo!! Guardian Sailor of the Earthen Prince Endymion!"   
  
Usagi gasps. "You're of the court of Endymion?"   
  
"MEEEROW!!!" The oversized kitty cat, {G-chan: lol} swipes at Sailro Virgo, the devious girl flies over the counter from the blow.   
  
The annoying rodent chasing feind turns to Usagi and Nuriko, as they see Tamahome hold up a sign that reads 'ow' from under the counter.   
  
Nuriko looks at Usagi, then to the cat.   
  
"uh oh," she breaths as, the foolish kitty swipes at Nuriko, throwing her against the wall with a sickening thud, Nuriko falls unconcious leaving Usagi by herself.   
  
The cat purs, obviously happy with its self, as runs over to the counter. It lifts its oversized butt into the air over Sailor Virgo.   
  
"Kitty, Deadly Litter Box, Attack!!"   
  
"OH, Lord." Virgo says as she looks up at the Gigantic kitty hiney above her. Usagi looks away. "Please no."   
  
Usagi hears. Alot of farting noises, splats, and vague comments from Virgo in the background.   
  
Looking to the floor Usagi finds the broach that Nuriko had given to her. She picks it up and suddenly knows what to do. She raises it in the air and says.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi's POV   
  
Nuriko's broach... I look over to her body. She's unconsious. I'm alone now. No one here left to help me, no more of my powers. I'm powerless. No Mamoro, no friends, allies nor any one... I'm all alone...alone   
  
...Again...   
  
"You're not alone, I'm here with you.You' re not powerless."   
  
"Who're you? Who's there?" I called out to that voice.   
  
"That Broach there holds great power. The celestial power of gods. It one of the   
  
missing artifacs of your mother. Rise high your gilded compact and call out "MOON   
  
CELESTIAL ZODIAC POWER!! MAKE- UP!!!"   
  
Do this to save yourfriend, loved ones, others, as well as your sister. "My sister? I   
  
don't got one!"   
  
"MEERROWW?!"   
  
Uh oh my shrieks drew the attention of the cat youma. I must transform now!   
  
  
"MOON   
  
CELESTIAL ZODIAC POWER!! MAKE- UP!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
I gasped as I was lifted into the air. Tiny zodiac symbols surround me in the   
  
light of their respective colors. Followed by the planetary symbols in the light of their   
  
respective colors. When all the hoopla died down I stood before everyone (well the   
  
cat youma thingy and the smelly Virgo) as Celestial Sailor Moon. With my great   
  
butterfly wings.   
  
(Virgo's POV)   
  
  
" NO!! Waaaaaaahhhhh wahhhhh!!!" I sobbed into one of the giant poofy thingson my shoulder. Lucky for me I burried my head in it BEFORE the cat crapped on me.   
  
"Why must you do this to meeeeeeeeeeee!!!"   
  
the cat responded "because you stole my dinner from me!!!"   
  
"::sniff:: You mean that mouse I gave to my cat Selphie?"   
  
"I KILL HER!!!"   
  
"Go ahead. She's Nuriko's anyway! ::snicker:: but i don't suggest it."   
  
The great cat thing just pounces. "YEagggh!!!" I scream as a great ninny that i am.   
  
"MOON CELESTIAL --ZODIAC!"   
  
  
The cat disintigrated into nothing without the side affect blast. Who did that? As I turn over I see Usagi in here new form Celestial Sailor Moon. She seems still in wonderment...time to leave.   
  
"Wait! Please, are you okay?" That touched me I had to answer her. " ...I'll be fine once I get cleaned up." I looked down seems more like than thirty showers to get rid of the most of this ... stuff. "Well, eeerm , gotta go!" I says and salute Sailor Moon and dissapearing, grumbling things like "I need to stop at the store for some soap"   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
(normal)   
  
Sailor Moon detransforms. Usagi goes over to Nuriko and picks her up. "Don't worry I'll take care of you. Maybe you know something that I don't?" 


	5. Constellations of Beginnings :: Chapter ...

Constellations of Beginnings  
by Green Goddess and Kitty Silver  
Rated PG  
  
G-chan: We're just gonna start the story without our usual author notes. K?  
"....." - Talking  
'......' - thinking  
*.....*- Tamahome and Nuriko's telepathic link  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Usagi's Vision~  
  
     "What's going on!!" Usagi asks nervously. "Where am I?!"  
  
She looks to her right. "Endymion!!" Who's that girl with him?   
  
     The girl she see's is dressed in a combination of Chinese and Japanese robes. They are a yellow, blue, white, and green color. Her silver hair is up in a strange braid-like design. She looks sad, like she doesn't want to be there.   
  
"Whats going on here? Why is Endymion ignoring me?"   
  
     Endymion is looking lovingly at the mysterious girl.  
"Endymion? Endymion!? Whats going on!! Can't you here me!!"  
  
     Still he ignores her.  
  
     Endymion stands behind the mysterious priestess and wraps his arms around her.  
  
     "ENDYMION!!!"  She cries out.  
  
     "ENDYMION!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!??" Usagi screams at her prince.   
  
     Still he ignores her.  
  
     The priestess pushes away. {G-chan: Oi vay}  
  
     "Why do you do this to us Krystal?" Endymion asks her. {G-chan: Nuriko/Krystal Krystal/Nuriko GET IT?!}  
  
     The priestess Krystal replies kindly back "How can you be so sure that I am the one fortold in the prophecy?"  
  
     "What prophecy?" Usagi asks the two in front of her.  
  
     Still she remains non-existant.  
  
     "Surley you are her." He says "You are a woman of great power from the Moon."  
  
     "Ah," she shakes her head, "There is still another."  
  
     "But you are the only one that has come down to Earth, and we have met each other. It must be you."  
  
     "What the hell is going on!?" Usagi asks...again...  
  
     Still she is paid no heed.  
  
     "But I will not be the only one from the Moon to visit the Earth.  Are you sure of what you feel?  Can you wait a little longer?"  
  
     "I will wait a little longer but only for little and that is only for so long." tensely Endy tells Krystal.  
  
     "You only by chance have gotton to know me so well, you have a odd type of luck. However I have gotton here I am here.  Before this all I was in the Shinobi clan.  Hired to the highest bidder. I was their leader, but I needed to see the world.  I had to move onward.  I left it to my good friend to take care of  them.    
Traveling I came here a was called upon...I became an adept then a priestess then to High Priestess.  Being a High Priestess I am required to come here to be with you for your prayers to Elysion."  
  
      Endymion comes into closer danger zone closeness to Krystal. She blushes furiously in disgust.  
  
      Suddenly the door bursts open and in comes a girl with spiky blonde hair wearing the same robes as the priestess though hers were gold, red, silver and black. Her wrap held a golden symbol of Virgo.   
  
      "I can't believe you Endymion!!" She screams in an obviously fake older woman's voice.  
  
      Usagi's eyebrow repeatedly twitches. "Uh...ah...," Suddenly realization hits her. "Tamahome!!!"  
  
      Tamahome looks to her. "The one and only!"  
  
      "You can see me?" Usagi asks confused.   
  
      "And so can they! They're just to "pre-ocupied" to notice." She says with a wink and a trademark "V is for Victory" pose.  
  
      Krstal looks to her in gratitude, and Endymion turns to the side and goes..."DOH!"  
  
      "Endymion!! I can't believe you are doing this to me!!" She screams.  
  
      "What are you talking about?" He asks angered.  
  
      "You said that I was the only one you would ever love!!" She says with a dramatic sigh, putting the back of her arm to her forehead.  
  
      "Yeah right. When did I say that?" He asks yet again.  
  
      "All.  
Night.   
Long"  
  
      Endymion screams in frustration and draws his sword.  
  
      "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Tamahome says as she puts her wrists together, spreads her fingers, and created a gold-tinted barrier.  
  
      He lunges at her and falls on his butt, blushing like heck.  
  
      Usagi falls on her but laughing.  
  
      *Krystal, you get outa here, I'll...eerm..."Entertain" him* Tamahome says to Krystal throught their link {G-chan: You'll get it later}  
  
      *Thank you sooooo much Tama!!* Krystal sends tellapathically  
back as she tip toes out of the room.  
  
      "You want a piece of me!" She mocks him.  
  
      "I don't even know who you are!!"  
  
      "Oh yes you do Endy, yes you do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
        
      Usagi carries Nuriko down the street.  
      When they neared the park Nuriko came to. Usagi walked to the nearest bench and placed Nuriko on it.   
  
      "Hmmm...?" Nuriko moaned holding her head.   
  
      "You got knocked out in the Cafe." Usagi stated.  
  
      "Wha?...Where's Tamahome!?" she said startled.  
  
      "You mean Sailor Virgo?"  
  
      "You know?!"  
        
      "Uh huh." Usagi said shaking her head 'yes'.  
  
      "Then I guess its only logical to explain."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      Makoto walked down the hallway of the Azabu Apartment Building. She was bringing some soup to the drained Mamoru, hoping to find out what actually happened at that Field Day.   
  
      She looked at the chicken scratch Usagi had given her, knowing Mamoru would appreciate some good food.  Poor Mako couldn't read it at all. She made a wild guess as to what floor was written as she stepped into the elevator.  
  
      She heard the ding and walked to a door that she thought was the right one. The door was ajar and a golden pen with a star on it was holding it open very slightly. She  knocked lightly and opened the door, picking up the pen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tamahome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      Tamahome detransformed as the gold light faded around her. She stood in the living room of her and Nuriko's apartment. {G-chan: ::grins evilly:: I'm gonna enjoy this one ::laughs deviously::}  
      She walked to her room, grabbed her robe, and headed to the bathroom across the hall. She grabbed her CD player and plugged it into the wall. She turned on the water and sang along to the song. The smelly, poop covered Tamahome shuffled through the draws for all the shampoo's, scented soaps, body gels, lotions, sprays and anything else that could possibly rid her of the kitty poop scent. She had used her Henshin (transformation) pen as a door stop. She heard the door open, but let it pass thinking it was Nuriko.  
  
      "Hey Nuriko-baka! What are we gonna do about Usagi knowing we're Cancer and Virgo?" She shouted as she walked into the living room.   
  
      That would be the time when she realised that the person in the door was NOT Nuriko.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Makoto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      Mako picked up the pen and looked at it, seing a  wierd symbol in the center of the star.   
  
      Her ears pricked as she heard:  
  
      "Hey Nuriko-baka! What are we gonna do about Usagi knowing we're Cancer and Virgo?"  
  
      A blonde girl that smelled BAD walked into the living room wearing a bath robe.  
  
      The blonde hits herself in the head.  
  
"BAKA TAMAHOME! WHY DID I LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!"  
  
Makoto stares at her, then the pen. The blonde, then the pen. The blonde, then the pen.  
  
"Er...hiya...::nervous laugh:: heh heh...how much did you hear?"  
  
Mako looks to the pen, then the blonde. The pen, the blonde. The pen, the blonde.  
  
Tamahome raises an eyebrow, seeing her henshin pen in the brunettes hands. She smiles innocently and walks to Makoto, taking the pen. "Mine"  
  
Makoto stares at the blonde.  
  
"How about you sit down? this may take a while..." Tamahome ushers the brunette to a couch.  
  
Makoto stares at her, noding slightly and sitting down.  
  
"I'll explain everything...after I, uh, take a shower."  
  
Makoto nods, still staring at the pen in the girls hands.  
  
"I'm Tamahome, pleased to meet you Makoto."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Makoto asks, confused.  
  
"I have my ways. I will explain all after I'm clean. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, Tamahome."   
  
~~~~~~~~Tamahome's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome walks into the bathroom, inserting a CD to her CD player. She turns on the hot water, and sheds the robe, stepping into the hot water, carrying loads of sented items and shampoos. 'How am I going to explain this? ....damn it...I hope she doesn't tell anyone...' The song playing is "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World. She grimaces as she starts to wash her hair, tons of brown goo falling to the ground of the shower.  
  
An hour or two later, Tamahome walks into the living room, wearing a black silk tanktop with an odd symbol on it. The symbol is the same as one of her necklace charms. It is a golden sun and a silver moon attached to each other. She also wears a pair of faded and torn jeans, with a pair of bunny house slippers. Many jeweled rings adorn her fingers, and a celestial design is printed on her acrylic nails. She sits in a chair across from Makoto, pulling the pen from her pocket.  
"Makoto, promise me now, that you will not tell your senshi of this."  
  
"Senshi..." She looks at Tamahome, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't be foolish Makoto. I am one of you." Tamahome answers, getting annoyed.  
  
"I...um...how..." The brunette stutters for words.  
  
"Look, I'm going to explain this as simply as I can. ...I am Sailor Virgo...Makoto, and you, are Sailor Jupiter, but you already knew who you are."  
  
Makoto furrows her eyebrows. "How do I know your not some enemy?"  
  
Tamahome sighs in annoyance. "Don't you think I would have attacked you by now? Do you need proof?" She answers, shifting in her seat, fingering the pen.  
  
Makoto nods. "Yes, prove it, Tamahome."  
  
"Fine." The younger girl stands and holds the golden pen into the air. "VIRGO CELESTIAL POWER! MAKE UP!!" She throws the pen in the air, and it disappears. A golden glow surrounds her, along with the symbol of Virgo. The symbol on her necklace charm also shows, along with the symbols for the Earth and Moon. She hits a final pose, moments later. One hand is high in the air, fingers spread, the other lower and stuck out slightly, also fingers spread. She stands on tip toes on her right foot, with her left foot to her right knee. "Sailor Virgo makes the scene!"  
  
"...oh...my...god...you really are..."  
  
"No duh." Tamahome responds, powering down to her usual form. "And Nuriko is Sailor Cancer. Only you and Usagi know this. You HAVE to keep this to yourself, and not tell ANYONE. You hear me?!"  
  
Makoto nods. "May I ask why you are here? Whenever there are new senshi...it always means something bad...."  
  
Tamahome smiles slighty. "Yeah, I'll explain. You see, me and Nuriko are Prince Endymions guardians and only senshi. We were sent here to help guard him, and to help you all fight a new enemy. This enemy is Necris and Nekroth. ...I cannot tell you anything about them, for I am not allowed to, and I don't know much myself."  
  
Makoto nods yet again, slightly understanding whats being told to her. She looks at the girl with awe. Her form is so young, around 15, yet her eyes hold wisdom beyond that of Queen Serenity.   
  
"My turn to ask you some questions." Tamahome states. "Why are you in my living room?"  
  
Makoto sweat drops and blushes. "Well, I was coming to bring some soup to Mamoru, while he was recoopurating, and well, Usagi wrote down the address...I can't read it, so I made a guess on the floor...and wound up here...I'm sorry if I was intruding..."  
  
"No problem Makoto. His apartment is one floor down, same number." Tamahome replys with a smile.  
  
"How do you know who Mamoru is...?" Makoto asks curiously.  
  
"I'm his guardian genius! We purposly live above him. Though he doesn't know us yet. Well, I kinda have to go so, I'll show you to his apartment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~At the Park... ... ... ...~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi glances at the sleeping body of Nuriko beside her on the bench and she picks up her communicator. "Ami-chan! You gotta come over here right now! I'm at the park, you've gotta get here right away!!" She frantically screams after pushing the small blue button with the Mercury symbol on it.   
"Alright, I'll be right over there in two seconds." Ami responded, regal sounding.  
  
"But you're all the way on the other side of Juuban!" Usagi replied, rather confused and afraid. "Ami-chan, what are you gonna do?"  
  
Ami smiles secretly "I'll be there Usa-chan, I'll be there." And with a flicker of the screen, Usagi is left to the silence of a slightly snoring Nuriko.  
  
"What is it about you Nuriko..." Usagi tilts her head to the side, looking at the girl with the same hairstyle as herself and Chibi-usa. "Why do you seem so farmiliar?  
  
Suddenly a huge dust cloud formed...Its Ami...at warp speed...without any brakes...  
  
Usagi screams as the speeding Ami makes impact with her and the bench.  
  
"Ami-chan...get...off." Usagi's eyebrow twitches as Nuriko stirs slightly, seeming to wake up,...but just rolls over and snores. Ami blushes furiously and gets off Usagi, and kneels on the ground next to Nuriko.  
  
"What happened to her Usagi?" She asks, while checking the girls pulse, seeing if she has a tempurature, and other standard medical procedures.  
  
"Well, she got hit by a youma..." Usagi stammers, attempting to recall what happened.  
  
"What type of youma, Usagi-chan?" Ami asks, typing in the information and vital stats in her mini computer.  
  
"Um...it was a giant kitty....it um, swiped at her, and threw her against the wall..."  
  
"Is that all, Usagi? What else happened?" Ami asks while looking from the small computer screen, to Nuriko, and back again.  
  
"Well...the cat went after Sailor Virgo....and um...used her as a litter box...."  
  
Ami cringes, while envisioning the poor girl. "Wow...she must be scarred for life...maybe I can help her get the stench away..."  
  
"Ami-chan, we're trying to find out whats wrong with Nuriko."  
  
Ami blushes yet again. "Un, your right. I'm sorry." Ami reaches over and looks at a curious ring on Nuriko's hand. Among the many other rings on her fingers, one seems oddly familiar. Her eyes go wide and a darkness engulfs her as she passes out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G-chan: CLIFFHANGER!!! We're so evil!!  
  
Kitty: I'm so evil, you're just annoying  
  
G-chan: HEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!! I typed it all!! everything you attempted sucked!! I did most to ALL the work on this chapter!!!!  
  
Kitty: I came up with the idea for the chapter you are just an editor.  
  
G-chan: I'm hurt. without me, this story would be nothing! there would be no Tamahome Sei!! and, you weren't even here, most of this story was just me.  
  
Kitty: HEY! I e-carded you with help. Besides I needed someone to use as a comic laugh so that everyone can laugh at the stupidity that happens to you. Other wise this story would be to serious.  
  
G-chan: atleast I can spell. I didn't even use your e-card thingies. come on, without me, you wouldn't have come up with this story. we are equal partners!! besides, if you weren't arguing with me, we wouldn't have come up with the idea for this story. and, you throw worthless ideas at me, and I have to make them into a story. so nyaaaaaaah ::pulls down eyelid and sticks tounge out::  
  
Kitty: Right so thanks to me and our argument we are able to give these people this wonderful fanfic. And without my ideas u wouldn't have those ideas for parts in the fanfic. Besides i've got more Ex-boyfriends. :P  
  
G-chan: you are PROUD of ex-boyfriends? are you ok? ...::raises eyebrow as kitty falls off chair laughing:: no comment, thats it, no comment. well, its agreed, we are equal partners in this thing. cuz without the two of us and our retarted otaku minds this story wouldn't exist. ::bows::  
  
Kitty: yes we are equal...but at least i had a BOYFRIEND.  
  
G-chan: are you saying I'm bi? LOL. well, I'm gettin there....sooner or later...::shrugs:: but alteast i've got Mamo!! ::dances around::  
  
Kitty: ::sweatdrops:: a well time to go remember E-MAIL US!!!!  



End file.
